


Beauty

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Dean, Darkskinned character, F/M, Female Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean captures his friend's beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

"Cas, I'm tellin' you. That woman has it out for me."

"I guess that's what happens when you don't pay attention in class, Dean."

They were currently in Mr. Romans history class. He didn't like kids, so there was never any work given; he'd just put in a movie and call it a day. Sometimes people called him Mr. Dick and it wasn't because his name was Richard.

The bell hasn't rung yet, so Dean and Cas, his best friend, are talking before class officially starts.

"Well, she didn't have to call on me every time I started drawin'. I was trying to finish it before this block."

His raven haired friend looks at him blankly. "You have this whole block to finish it. And if you're done in time you could give it to her before we leave."

"Give what to who?" A third voice chimes in behind Dean.

Dean slowly turns in his seat to look at the new person. It's their friend, (y/n)).

(Y/N), with her big (y/e/c) eyes, her beautiful smile, and the rich skin he dreams about every night. She's the 'her' Cas was talking about, but she can't know that.

As Dean tries to come up with a lie of sorts he finds that he can't. So at this point he's just staring at her.

"Dean's going to write an apology letter to Mrs. Milton." Cas states after the bell has rung.

(Y/N) looks at both of her friends, (y/e/c) eyes bouncing from ocean blue ones to emerald green ones.

"Your gonna write a letter to Naomi." Dean nods his head. "Why exactly?" She asks going to sit in front of Cas.

"Because I never pay attention and Cas suggested that I write her a letter...to say sorry."

Dean wouldn't ever write that woman a letter. She should've married Roman that way when they walk down the halls together people could say, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dick."

(Y/N) squints at him as he tries not to fidget.

"Have fun with that." After that Roman tells everyone to shut up.

Dean starts on the drawing he wanted to finish. When he gets halfway done with his coloring, the colored pencil breaks.

Looking over to his friends, both of them are engrossed in books.

"Cas." He whispers trying not to get caught talking by Roman. Whispering his name two more times he still doesn't answer. After checking to see if the coast was clear, Dean quickly knocks Cas' book down.

His friend turns his head, one would think it was a blank face, but Dean knows it's actually an annoyed one.

"What do you want, Dean?" Cas whisper's harshly.

"I need your pencil sharpener."

"Why? Where's yours?"

Dean holds up the brown colored pencil he'd been using. "I left it at home."

What happens next, Dean is not surprised by because Cas is an asshole.

The blue eyed teen leans forward, closer to (y/n), and loudly whispers. "Why do you need the brown, Dean?"

(Y/N) sighs putting her book down, turning around in her seat.

"What are y'all whispering about?"

Before Dean could say anything, Cas says, "I was wondering what Dean was using his brown pencil for."

(Y/N)'s eyes light up, she loves to look at Dean's drawings.

"What are you drawing? Can I see?" She asks excitedly.

Dean pulls the sketchbook towards himself, spinning the pencil between his fingers.

"Do you have a sharpener? Since Cas won't give me his." He sends a glare at the other boy's smug face.

"I don't have it. Micheal does."

Micheal, Cas' boyfriend. This lying piece of shit. Why would he need it? Micheal doesn't even use regular pencils because they make his hand hurt and he for damn sure doesn't draw.

He feels a tap on his hand braking his glare at Cas. (Y/N) has placed a red sharpener on his desk.

"You still didn't answer."

Dean picks it up, looking from the pencil to the drawing to trailing his eyes over (y/n)'s rich colored skin, finally landing on her beautiful (y/e/c) eyes.

Clearing his throat, feeling his ear's get hot Dean mumbles, "I'm drawing beauty and you'll see it later."

_I'm drawing beauty, who says that?_ He internally cringes.

Cas puts a hand on his mouth, trying to cover up his laughs as coughs.

(Y/N) looks at him with amusement and confusion covering her face.

"When did you start drawing Disney princesses?"

Cas barks out a laugh making the whole class turn to look at them.

"Is there anything you'd like to share, Mr. Novak?" Mr. Roman asks annoyed.

Cas looks him dead in the eyes from across the room, holds up his book and with the most serious face ever says, "This book is hilarious."

The whole class laugh, except for Dean. Dean is trying to finish what he started (hiding his embarrassment) and also silently thanking the heavens that his best friend was a sarcastic son of a bitch.

 

Being the first out of his friends to reach the lockers, Dean folds the piece of art and shoves it into (y/n)'s locker.

Before he did it he sent a quick text off to Cas letting him know what was about to happen. Dean acts like he was closing his own locker when (y/n) and Micheal come around the corner.

"- lunch detention tomorrow."

Micheal shakes his head with an affectionate smile, putting his phone into his pocket. "I told him about that mouth of his."

Dean holds up his hands in a stop motion. "Whoa Mikey, not in front of the lady. What you the two of you get up too is no one's business but your own."

(Y/N) starts to unlock her locker laughing, while Micheal punches Dean in the arm, also laughing.

"Oh, wouldn't you want to know."

Dean side glances at (y/n) shoving things into her locker.

"Bye Cutie." Micheal says kissing her on side of her head.

"Bye Hot Stuff, see you in first block tomorrow."

Clasping Dean on the shoulder Micheal whispers, "Good luck." Walking away probably to go find Cas.

_Word gets around fast._

"How fast do you think they will come up with an escape plan?" She laughs removing things from her locker.

"Give 'em five minutes." He answers with a nervous laugh.

(Y/N) tugs out a binder and the folded paper falls to the floor.

"Hold this..." She gives Dean her backpack and the binder, distracted by the paper.

He chews on his bottom lip as she carefully opens it. All he can do is stare at her as she flattens it against her locker door.

Her (y/e/c) eyes take in he drawing of herself.

In the drawing she looks like she's laughing at something. (Y/H/C) pieces of hair falling onto her face. Dean's favorite part of the drawing is how well he captured the beauty he sees everyday.

She stares at the drawing with no trace of any type of emotion.

"You drew this didn't you?"

"Yeah." Comes Dean's shy reply.

"If this is what you were working on in class.... What did you mean by you were 'drawing beauty'?" She turns to him with a thoughtful expression, gently taking her items back.

A newly freed hand goes up to his neck. "I-I meant that I was drawing something that I found beautiful."

(Y/N) places the drawing back into the binder, this time unfolded. Shutting her locker door, Dean only has a split second to register the hand that grips his collar before a pair of lips are on his.

He flails before his brain catches up with the program. Placing his hands on her waist he backs her up into the lockers, smiling into the kiss. The hand that goes into his hair guides his head a smidgen to the left, and he's able to trace the seam of her lips with his tongue. (Y/N) allows Dean to deepen the kiss.

Needing the air, Dean pulls his head back, not able to resist the extra peck he places on her lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He says blissfully.

She makes a sound of agreement, hand holding the front of Dean's shirt. "I hate that you had fold it. It's perfect and I love it, thank you."

Dean feels the blush rise on his cheeks. "Well, I could draw you somethin' else." He lightly nibbles on her ear.

"Like what?"

A mirthful smile appears on his face. "How about-"

"What are you two doing? That is not allowed."

Oh, how Dean despises that voice. He slowly steps back instead holding the hand that was gripping his shirt.

"Hey, Mrs. Milton. How's it goin'? The homework you gave us, whew," Dean wipes imaginary sweat off his forehead. "it's a dozzy."

Naomi gives him a fake smile. "Is that so. Well, you and your friend here can work it out in lunch detention tomorrow."

Dean gapes at her. "Are you-" A hand slaps over his mouth.

"That sounds absolutely reasonable, Mrs. Milton. We're very sorry for breaking the rules and it will not happen again."

The teacher looks satisfied with that response as she nods and walks away.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut." (Y/N) chastises with her hand still on his mouth.

All Dean can do is smile dopely behind her hand. She's just so frikin' beautiful and he's still registering that he can kiss her anytime he wants.

(Y/N) seems to realize this as she brings her hand back down, grabbing her binder from between her thighs.

"Let's go, you're giving me a ride home Winchester."

Dean drops a kiss onto her cheek.

"Yes, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH BEAUTY!!!


End file.
